


A Night Out

by fondofit



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets can be hard to determine sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

You knew you'd regret it once you hung up the phone. Sleuth had called on you to talk. He asked you out so he could have someone to confide in, someone to give some sort of support or his troubles, or maybe he just needs a friend right now. You never understood why he would come to you of all people. Actually, no, scratch that, you know exactly why he would come to you.

You did have a certain bond that no one except Pickle Inspector and Nervous Broad share. The only difference is their relationship. It was the kind of thing you never saw happening with yours and Sleuth's. Not that it matters… much. Sometimes you would day dream about the times you had spent together after the whole Kingpin incident. It was sweet, but you knew you'd end up going your own ways. Neither of you wanted a sedentary relationship. 

Hey, a girl could dream.

Sleuth comes to your apartment about a half an hour later and convinces you to go with him to some little place not too far. It is swanky enough that you feel comfortable with the atmosphere. Anything too fancy would have you turning on your heel to head back home. You're not mad at him per se, but you feel as if you're walking on thin ice. You both sit at the bar and are served; him a whiskey and you a cocktail.

Your first round is spent on pleasantries and awkward catching up.

Your second round is when he starts talking. You listen.

"… I'm sorry for not getting around to talking to you sooner."

It had been six months and twelve days since he had last contacted you. You look right at him for a minute, wondering if he was just trying to appease your sensibilities. You sigh and wave the apology off.

"I could always call you, you know. I'm sure we've both had our hands full and I'm not about to get upset about that." You take another sip of your Golden Dawn. "Though I do suppose it'd be nice to hear from ya every now and then. I mean, NB's boy takes her out for tea every weekend."

You don't mean to make that statement a jab, but he seems to take it as one. Well, _shit_.

"Now I din't--"

"I know what your getting at, and sure, I could call ya up a little more. But yeah, things have been pretty damn busy."

"I've heard about it. In the papers. You boys need to be more careful. Not that you can't handle it."

He grins and you take satisfaction that you're cheering him up a bit.

"Shadow magic is a bitch. At least they don't do crazy puzzle shit."

You grimace. "I've seen you out there against them."

He looks over at you. You can see the surprise and nervousness in his eyes, but you continue.

"Look, I was walking home after getting some groceries one night. I was a block away, but I could tell it was you and them… whoever they are."

He mumbles a "fuck" under his breath.

"I'll find out about them anyway. The news rags will be full of the juicy info sooner or later."

You notice how he seems to grit his teeth as he grumbles out, "They're the Midnight Crew." 

You "hmmm" as you take another sip of your fancy drink. They certainly _sound_ sinister. 

"You were in good form."

His laugh goes from genuine to half-hearted as he finishes off his whiskey. You turn to the bartender and order Sleuth a "Scofflaw", he shakes his head, but starts nursing it when it is placed on the counter in front of him.

"I don't know what to make of these guys. They're strong and play dirty, but they don't bother with weird puzzle shit."

"Inspector must be disappointed."

He definitely laughs at that and you feel your face heat up a little. You decide you need to pace yourself a little more. You're glad he's laughing it looks like he needed it.

"I don't doubt he's missing the puzzles, but he's probably getting into something more than what he's bargained for."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Let's just say they're an interesting group." 

You hate it when he's being purposefully vague. 

"How about that leader? I was a block, but I bet you could hear him from a mile away."

" _Spades Slick_." He took a bigger swig than was necessary. You take note of that. "That guy's-- he's-- goddamn insane."

"Oh?"

"He's a spitfire. With knives and a horsehitcher."

"A spitfire? I have it on good authority that you _like_ those kinds of people."

He gives you a _look_ and you can't help but smile. You love it when you win. You cut him a break when you bring a hand to pat his back. Sleuth smirks and downs the rest of his drink. 

"I don't know where to begin in telling you how wrong that statement is."

You keep your hand on his back and feel him relax a little. "I have a feeling you're going to eat those words one day and I'll be there to rub it in your face. In a friendly manner, of course."

"Of course."

On a whim, you spread the fingers resting on his back out and squeeze. He yelps and jumps a bit, asks you what the hell you're doing, but you just smile back. You miss teasing him like this. Friendly banter and being playful, your relationship had been full of these little intimacies in the beginning. You want to regret drifting apart, but you know in your heart you don't. If you both had gotten any deeper, you wouldn't be sitting at a bar as friendly as two pals can be right now. You wouldn't give up the feeling of this for anything in the world.

"Hey," Sleuth stares at his glass before going on. "Have you... found… anyone yet?"

You stop. You could lie to him, but what good would that do other than put you on the spot? 

"Not at the moment, no. What's it to you?" You know that little jab at the end is going to hurt him. So you wait a second before adding, "I was teasing, don't take it so personally. I'm not mad. Actually, it's a bit of a relief, you know? I mean, I enjoy this." You motion between you two and the bar. "I like being around you without putting up appearances. I'll find someone and you'll find someone. That's it."

"That's it, huh?"

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, I'll be expecting an update on that Slick fella."

He looks confused as hell, but you don't bother giving him an explanation. He can sleuth it out on his own.

"Don't worry about it darlin'. You'll figure it out soon enough. Just remember to give me a call more than every quarter of the year and we'll be fine."

"We're fine, then?"

"Like a good wine."

You end up staying for one more round. In the end, Sleuth leads you out like the gentleman he's supposed to be and you take his arm like the lady you should be. Both of you smile and part ways at a street corner and by the time you get to your apartment, you feel renewed.

In less than a week, he calls you and asks how the hell you knew about Spades Slick.

In the end, you regret nothing and feel all the more happier.


End file.
